


Be the very best

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pokemon GO - Freeform, alex being oblivious, alex being obsessed, director lane, kara being a shipper, mortal enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is ridiculously competitive. She's always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer and now she has the chance to be. And she'll be damned if anyone gets in her way of it. And no, Director Lane definitely does not need to know about this little obsession. </p><p>The AU where Alex is really invested into Pokemon GO and completely oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ixnay on the okemonpay

**Author's Note:**

> LOL i dont know why i wrote this tbh but i wanted to write something really entertaining to me about Pokemon GO adventures and it just seemed fitting for this ship. i've been sitting on this fic for awhile so i wanted to post it bit by bit to help finish it up 
> 
> also i wrote this before the update to the game so bear with me hopefully ill get to the updates soon enough!

The earth crunches beneath her quick feet. The leaves bristle from the slip stream from her body. The birds scatter a path into the breaking dawn. The small critters hide in the sanctity of the trees. 

There’s no stopping this madness. There is no such thing as night or day to likes of her. To the likes of these people who have broken free of their shelters. 

This is terrifying. Nature is being taken over by these people.

Alex rushes quickly, trying to home in on this creature that eludes her. It feels like it’s been hours. Days even. She’s been searching everywhere that no path is left untaken. 

_ Five. Four. Three. _

She cuts across the dewy lawn of the park. 

_ Two. One. _

She makes her way straight ahead after crossing the park into the parking lot. 

_ Three steps. Excellent. _

Southeast calls to her. Alex pauses and looks north briefly contemplating it. No, definitely south. 

_ Two steps. Closer.  _

_Closer_. Her heart beats so quickly in excitement. 

_ Three steps. Further _

She tightens her jaw, holding back a howl of frustration. Her eyes sweep the area she’s found herself in. Great. Further from her running path to begin with.  

Her phone darkens and instantly drops her spirit. 

The notification for 5% comes on. Alex rubs her face in frustration. Her phone vibrates in her hand as the sound fills the empty streets. Her alarm reminds her of the other real life she has to attend to. And she runs back home. 

She’ll catch that damn Pikachu another time. 

\-------------------

Alex practically plows through the entrance of Noonan’s to meet her sister. She trips over the hostess desk at the front door because she’s so frustrated. 

Luckily, Kara is there holding a coffee cup for her as she waits for the rest of Cat’s order. 

Alex doesn’t wait to be told it’s her coffee. She has a mountain of paperwork to get to and Lucy is absolutely no help. It’s great that Lucy is director, she’s smart, talented, skilled, beautiful---Alex nearly chokes on how hot the coffee is. 

“Slow down, Alex!” Kara says as she reaches across the bar to steal some napkins before Alex chokes up her coffee all over her favorite leather jacket. “You know, mom hates it when you rush.”

“I didn’t realize that you have turned into Eliza,” Alex quips in return as she takes another sip of her hot coffee. She doesn’t regret it one bit---maybe half a bit, but she’s not going to admit it to Kara.

Kara pouts. “Hey, be nice, who was the one that helped you get Squirtle the other day?” 

The older Danvers’ eyes widen before shooting around the cafe. “Hey, _ixnay_ on the _okemonpay_ alright? We are in **public** ,” she hisses to her younger sister. “And besides, you weren’t the one that helped me. I totally got it on my own.”

“Yes, but who flew to your apartment and made sure you secured your own _okemonpay_?” Kara cheekily throws back. There’s an annoying proud look on her face. 

Fine, maybe Alex got a call from her sister that a Squirtle was outside of her apartment. Maybe she did demand Kara to fly to her place across town immediately to get her. 

But Alex was determined to catch ‘em all, alright?

Alex narrows her eyes. “I hate you.” 

“Haha! No you don’t. Besides you shouldn’t be ashamed, everyone is playing it. Look around.”

Alex does a sweep. There are plenty of people looking at their phones, some of them are trying to play it off casually but Alex knows better. She doesn’t even need to see because some people have their sound on. Everyone has been playing Pokemon Go. 

“By the way, this is a gym, and just outside, is a pokestop,” Kara throws out there. 

Alex’s eyes widened. “Are you kidding me? You didn’t tell me until now?” she slaps her sister’s shoulder. Kara laughs in response as Alex quickly pulls out her phone. 

The app is having trouble loading and Alex finds herself tapping the Niantic logo over and over, praying it’ll load sooner because she doesn’t have that much time. She has to beat Lucy to the office. There’s no need for another row over paperwork today. Alex just needs to get it done so Lucy gets off her ass. 

“Why are you in such a rush?” 

“Because I’ve got a lot of paperwork to do,” Alex grumbles as the screen finally changes.

Kara stares in confusion. “You’ve had paperwork to do for the past ten days. Why is there so much?”

“Because _Director Lane_ is apparently too busy to do her own paperwork, leaving me, acting director at base, to do it.” Alex quickly swipes the pokestop.

“Hmm, she _has_ been out of town a lot. There are a lot of dignitaries and congressmen she has to meet up with,” Kara recalls as Cat’s order is placed before her. “It isn’t easy with those guys though.”

“Which is why I am glad to be at base than traveling like some sort of businessman-- business _woman_ in this case.”

“Then why do you sound so frustrated with her?” 

Alex rubs her eyes and rakes her hands through her hair. “Because it’s like everyday she feels the need to call me and check up on how things are going. Like asking me what I’ve got done for the day, if the armory is stocked, if there are any sightings she should be concerned about, if I remembered to lock our office after I left, if I remembered to eat or something and make sure not to leave the office a mess. Little _stupid_ **annoying** things.” 

She taps on the gym that has been taken over by red and grumbles something about Valor. 

Kara stares at her sister because clearly Alex only has one thing on her mind. And she fails to realize that Lucy’s concerns are not necessarily overbearing. Because every other day, _she_ gets those calls and Lucy seems to ask Kara bit too much about Alex to call it a routine check in.

“Who the hell is MajorL33?” Alex shoves the phone at Kara. “First off, stupid team. Second off, stupid name. Third, how the hell are they already level 22? This game literally just started two weeks ago.”

Kara stares at the gym leader and glazes over that because, “Awww she has a Flareon and it’s so cute!!” 

“Don’t take her side, you weirdo,” Alex pulls her phone back, completely offended. Then her other phone suddenly goes off. She answers it with a grimace, “Yes, Director Lane?”

“Alex, have you gotten in yet?” Lucy’s voice comes loud and clear for Kara. 

Alex rolls her eyes because she knows Kara’s listening. “I haven’t yet. I will be there soon. Is everything okay?”

“I just got an email from the President wanting to discuss our imprisonment structures,” Lucy says with a sigh, like she almost feels bad for what she’s about to ask. “Do you mind sending me the reports and blueprints?” 

“How soon do you need them?”

“As soon as possible?”

“Of course.”

Alex is about to hang up when Lucy goes on, “Oh, don’t forget, you have a 10 o’ clock meeting with the Mayor of National City. He has some questions about a possible UFO again. And make sure you take lunch promptly after that.” Her voice is filled with concern, Kara notes easily, considering she’s heard it tons of times from Eliza. 

“Why?” Alex shoots back. 

“Because there’s another meeting at 1 with the DOD. I don’t want the DOD to face your wrath.” There’s a small giggle that comes from the major. 

Alex is about to snark in return but she holds her tongue. “Of course,” she remains as professional as possible. 

“I will be back late this afternoon to help you finish up the paperwork, by the way,” Lucy adds hopefully. 

Alex rolls her eyes and says her yes ma’am and okay before hanging up the phone. She looks over at Kara with her eyebrows raised. “See what she does?” she looks for Kara’s approval. “She’s checking up on me and telling me stupid reminders that are clearly already on this phone.” Alex strangles the phone in frustration before shoving it into her back pocket. 

This time she takes a big gulp of her coffee. “I gotta go,” she grumbles. “I’ll see you if anything pops up.” 

Kara watches as her sister leaves. Her sister is an amazing human being, but honestly how can she not notice that Lucy Lane has a freaking crush on her?


	2. No competition here

It gets hard to focus on work sometimes when you have someone else in the room. For Alex, it’s hard to concentrate when Lucy is in the room. The other woman makes her skin crawl, hairs at back of her neck stand, and heart pound in frustration. It’s bad enough they have to share an office (which Alex thought she got over with Kara being in her life but no--not really), but when Lucy has calls after calls she needs to take? Granted Alex does too but they’re mostly scheduled. It’s really hard to focus because Lucy’s calls require her to kiss ass with a lot of ‘yes, sir’ and ‘yes, ma’am,’ or fake laughs or fake pleasantries. 

It gets really annoying really quickly. 

Also, it’s really late now. 

Alex signs another file before dropping it into the completed stack. 

Lucy is on the other side, balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder, as she reads through a report. It kind of freaks Alex out how well the director can multitask without batting an eyelash. Then again, considering she went to law school and the military, it’s hard to be an overachiever without being able to multitask. 

She has to admit though, there is nothing wrong with Lucy being an overachiever. Alex can relate, she has a _Kryptonian_ for a sister. 

Her phone buzzes and Alex does a quick glance to see that it’s a text from Kara. 

**Kara** [7:58]: Are you still at the DEO?

**Kara** [7:58]: There’s a thunderstorm and a ton of lightning pokemon are out right now

**Alex** [7:59]: djkgharjkgrhajgfjrh

Alex looks up quickly and Lucy is staring at her with a concerned look. _Shit_. 

**Alex** [8:00]: Director Lane is still here, so of course I am here

**Kara** [8:01]: Are you serious? Go home

**Kara** [8:01]: both of you now!

**Alex** [8:02]: I am not leaving before her

**Alex** [8:03]: I refuse to 

**Kara** [8:03]: stop trying to compete with her; you are both amazing women

**Alex** [8:04]: it’s not a competition if I am already winning

Kara doesn’t answer after that and Alex has a smug smile on her face as she pulls the last unread before her. Across the room, Lucy is finishing up a call with her cute voice, “Oh no, thank you, Senator. I look forward to hearing back from you.”

Lucy puts down the head set with an exhausted sigh before picking up her own cellphone. “Hello? Is everything okay?”

Alex buries her face in her file. If she gets this file done, she can go home and worry about the new batch that’ll be sitting on her desk tomorrow. 

Lucy laughs and it’s one of those genuine ones that doesn’t seem to grate Alex’s nerve. It does cause her to glance up to peek at the director with a bright smile on her face. Alex rolls her eyes. Must be someone she likes.

“No, it’s fine, Kara,” Alex’s ears perk at the sound of her sister’s name, “I drove in today,” Lucy goes on and this time when Alex looks up Lucy is staring at her with a smile. “I’ll make sure she goes home soon too.” 

Alex resists the urge to grumble. _Traitor_. 

Kara says something else that makes Lucy laugh. Alex swears, if she mentions their texts-- “It’s not a problem. Thanks for letting me know.” 

Alex buries her face in the report as Lucy says her goodbyes. Luckily, it’s a short sign off. 

“Are you done with that report?” Lucy asks as she rearranges her paperwork on her desk. 

“Yes, I just have to sign it, do you need it?”

“Nope, just making sure we’ve finished everything we need to for the day.” The director moves to put some files in her bag and tap her desk lights off. “According to your sister, we need to spend less time here and more time doing something fun.”

“And you’re listening to her?” Alex scoffs.

Lucy laughs at that. “No, I still have work to do but I am hungry. And she said that you might be as well.” 

Alex narrows her eyes. _I’m renaming her Benedict._ “It’s fine,” she tries to respond coolly as she finishes her signature. “I can just grab something on the way back.”

“My treat?”

\-------------------

It turns out that Kara just wants to annoy Alex, she’s sure of it. Her little sister is terrible in the art of subtlety and scheming. Because Alex can _never_ turn down **free** food (neither one of them can) and because she is getting free food from Director Lane, that also means a free ride back home. It’s nice considering the rain and all, but Alex can find her own way back.

And think of all the Pokemon she’s missing out on!

They end up stopping at a small pizza parlor that Alex frequents after an evening run or when she’s had a long day. Because of how often she is there, she also knows that there is a gym and two pokestops in range. 

Lucy offers to split something, which is surprising considering how slim and fit her body is. Alex didn’t think that the woman’s eating repertoire included carbs at all. With that quip though, Lucy rolls her eyes and hands her card to the cashier. 

**Kara** [8:47]: are you back in the city?

**Kara** [8:48]: someone just caught a jolteon in square park!

There’s a loud whoop in the parlor because it’s full of other players. Alex and Lucy look at one another.

“I wonder what’s going on,” Lucy says as she looks around to everyone swiping at their phones and showing one another what’s on their screen. 

Alex tries to play it cool. Even if she was the one that got Kara into Pokemon growing up and secretly has the games stashed away in her closet, she can’t let Lucy Lane out of all people know that! 

_ “Dude, there’s a Pikachu nearby.” _

_ “I hope it’s coming in this direction.” _

Alex nearly jumps at the whisper as her eyes dart to the person that says it. She looks back at Lucy who looks baffled by her.

“Sorry, I just need to use the bathroom really quickly,”  Alex says as she gets up, patting her back pocket to make sure her phone is there. 

“Sure thing.” 

Alex practically rushes to the bathroom as she turns on the app. Once she’s in the bathroom, she stands there as the map comes up. There are two lures and the gym is still blue. In the corner, she sees the silhouette of the electric mouse with one foot step. A couple other Pokemon pop up and she spends time capturing them as she waits for the Pikachu to show up. 

It feels like forever, when she hears a loud cheer from outside the bathroom.

_ There it is!  _

Alex nearly squeals in excitement as the Pikachu pops up on her screen. 

_ Steady. **Steady**. _

**CP/ ???**

_ Oh god, please let it be good.  _

She holds no punches. This is a serious matter. 

_ Razz Berry. _

_ Pokeball. _

**_NOOO_ **

Alex breathes in frustration. _Why does it always veer off in the wrong direction?!_

_ Great Ball….please, please, please work.  _

It boops it on the nose with a GREAT and Alex is confident she’s caught it. She waits with bated breath as the pokeball wiggles and the red light blinks. After the third blink, there’s a click and stars burst from the ball.

“Gotcha!” Alex yells in excitement as she reaps in the benefits, eager to see the strength of the elusive Pokemon she’s been after all week. 

**Cp568**

She fist punches the air and breathes out happily. 

Then she’s back on her screen and her heart drops. The gym is red. Someone’s kicked her out without her realizing it! How long ago?

“Hey, Alex? Are you alright?” Lucy’s voice comes in through the door. 

Alex jumps as she flushes the toilet. “Yeah! Just a minute!” She turns on the water with one hand as the other taps the gym to see what’s taken over.

How long has she been in the bathroom? It’s a level three gym. _And the leader is MajorL33? With a Raichu of cp1563?!_

“Seriously?” Alex exclaims.

She doesn’t have time for this. It’s just a game, she tries to remind herself as she goes back outside. Lucy is checking on her phone before she notices Alex; she quickly puts it down and smiles at her. 

“Are you okay?” she looks concerned. 

“Fine,” Alex fakes a smile as she sits down. “Just some stupid...stuff.” _Like MajorL33 ruining my life._  

“Well I hope it’s settled now because I was literally going to _destroy_ this pizza without you.” Lucy shoots her a cheeky smile. 

“I would like to see you try, Director Lane,” she teases in return. It earns raised eyebrows as if to ask Alex if she really wants to challenge her. 

“Be careful of what you wish for Danvers.”

Alex sends her a quirked look because by the way Lucy acts with her outside of work, it could possibly seem like flirting. And Alex knows two can play at that game.  


	3. Chapter 3

Aside from MajorL33 ruining her life, dinner turned out better than Alex expected. Lucy was an excellent dinner partner, aside from the flirting, conversation was easy with the woman. Like Alex, she understood what it was like to live in the shadow of someone extraordinary. Lucy is still annoyingly perfect but she’s adorably imperfect when she’s got pizza sauce on her nose. 

It’s also cute when Alex holds out a napkin for her and a blush crosses her tan cheeks. 

_ Not that Alex notices or anything.  _

The next morning, Alex is on her daily run, getting her miles in and leveling up in stride. Whoever MajorL33 is, Alex still stands a chance at beating them. She believes in herself. 

It’s when she starts hitting the first of three gyms in her morning loop around the neighborhood when her morning goes to _shit_. Because instead of the blue. It’s all **Red**. 

Of course, she spends the morning battling MajorL33, who at some point managed to overtake her in the night because before Lucy dropped her off she was confident all of her Pokemon were there. 

Alex cuts her run short and goes back home to grab her bike. This isn’t a battle she can do on foot. 

She spends the dead hours of the morning, reclaiming her title as gym leader.

“You’re here early,” Kara says as she sits down across from Alex. Without asking, she grabs the fork and takes a huge bite of the sticky bun Alex has been picking at.

“Excuse me,” Alex swats her hand away, before looking at her screen. “I already ordered one for you.”

Kara smiles brightly at her older sister. “Thanks, Alex,” she croons playfully. There’s a low squeal as her sticky bun gets placed before her. “How was dinner last night?”

“Fine,” Alex answers as she keeps tapping away at her screen. 

Kara narrows her eyes at her sister. “Fine? That’s it?”

Alex stares at her sister in confusion. “What? It was good,” she adds nonchalantly. After a few more seconds, she’s finished with her battle. She emerges victorious as she sets her phone down to take a bite of her sticky bun. She taps in her Vaporeon proudly and watches as she leaves the gym Blue. Then she realizes that her sister is staring at her. “Wha-” she says with her mouth full of sticky bun.

The younger girl frowns at her sister’s manners. “You don’t have anything _else_ to say to me about dinner? You guys were out late last night.”

“How do you know we were out late?”

“You texted me close to 11 last night,” Kara deadpans. “I thought you’d want to spend as little time as possible with Lucy.”

Alex shrugs. Her cheeks feel warm this morning. “She was a nice dinner partner. We had a lot of things to talk about.” 

“Tell me everything!” Kara bounces in her seat with a squeal. 

Alex rolls her eyes, “Come on, we’re not holding hands and skipping through meadows. It was just a normal adult conversation.” She can’t help the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “She’s interesting.”

“Lucy’s _always_ been interesting.”

There’s a buzz from Alex’s phone and she glances at it. A Pokemon’s popped up again. Perfect. But-- “Wait, hold on, someone took over the gym already??” she hisses as she picks up her phone. She taps on the red gym again. _MajorL33 **again**?? With that Flareon?_

Alex knows there are millions of people playing but she’s feeling personally attacked right now. 

Before she can get into battling again, Kara kicks Alex’s shin. 

“Ow, what was that for?” 

“Look who is here,” Kara jerks her head to the door. 

Of course. Speak of the devil. Director Lane is here with her impeccable white dress that shows off her perfectly toned legs and heels that have her strutting like it’s a catwalk. She sees Kara and Alex and smiles as she makes her way over. 

Alex shoots her attention away from the other woman, feeling a little overwhelmed and hot. She was just frustrated over her game but now _she_ shows up?

The walk is quick because a hand suddenly falls on Alex’s shoulder. “Hey, how is your morning going?” Lucy asks casually. 

Alex is pretty sure she’s talking to Kara but the hand on her shoulder is burning right through her dress shirt. “It’s good,” she rasps out. She coughs before grabbing her water. 

“Did you want to join us?” Kara asks nicely because Alex has her face buried in her glass of water. 

“I wish I could but I have to catch a plane to Star City,” Lucy responds apologetically. She looks at Alex. “Did you need a ride before I head out?”

“Why are you stopping by the office before you go?” 

Lucy doesn’t bat an eyelash at how sharp Alex’s question comes out. “I just need to pick up a few more things from the office. I also wanted to go over the rest of the week with you.”

Kara can see her older sister’s jaw tighten as she nods. Lucy on the other hand just looks ridiculously hopeful. 

Alex’s lips thin as she nods, “Then, yes, I’ll need a ride. We can do it in the car.” Kara shoots her sister an alarmed look as Lucy legitimately blushes. Alex doesn’t even notice as she starts eating her sticky bun. “Just let me finish this really quickly.”

Lucy smiles before she squeezes Alex’s shoulder. “I have to grab my coffee first anyways,” she heads towards the bar to order. “Try not to choke.”

Alex grumbles before cutting a huge piece off and shoving it into her mouth. 

“Alex!” Kara scolds with a laugh. Because as much as Alex wants to spite Lucy, Lucy is too busy making heart eyes from the bar to care. 

_Seriously, I thought I was oblivious_ , Kara thinks.  

\-------------------

Alex is leaving the DEO when she gets a text message.

**Lucy** [6:22pm]: Call me as soon as you get this

_That’s strange._ The director never texts Alex, she usually takes the time to give her a call to bother her. 

Alex gives Lucy a call regardless because it could be important. 

The line picks up but Lucy doesn’t answer right away. Alex can hear distinct conversation going on in the background when she says Lucy’s name. She looks at her phone to make sure that she’s dialed the correct number. 

“Alex?” Lucy’s voice comes in clearly. 

Alex throws her bag over her shoulder. “Lucy.”

“Is everything alright?” 

Alex is confused as she makes her way to the door. “I should be asking you that. You did tell me to call you right away.” 

“Give me a second,” there’s some shuffling on the other side before Lucy sighs with relief into the phone. “Sorry about that.”

“You’re not really give me any context? Are you safe? What’s going on?”

“Oh? No, it’s nothing.” Alex stops in the doorway with a fist to her forehead. “I just needed an excuse to get out of that meeting for a second.”

“Really? Out of everyone you called me?” Alex feels flattered but it’s a bit after hours. 

Lucy’s sweet laughter comes through. “Well, I figured you’d still be in the office working.”

“I am actually leaving,” Alex throws back, trying not to be offended by the implication. 

“Did you turn off the lights?” 

“Yes I did.” Alex turns off the light. She did remember before Lucy called. “Are you also going to ask me if I am going to eat dinner now?”

“Are you? It is a decent time for dinner right about now.”

Alex rolls her eyes as she makes her way to the elevators. “Director Lane, how would it look on the Japanese that you’re skipping out on a very important meeting to speak to me right now?”

“What? It’s important for me to check in with my assistant director from time to time.” She can imagine the cheeky smile Lucy has on her face. “Besides, I think I lasted longer in this meeting than you would have.”

This actually gets a laugh out of Alex. “You’re probably right about that but I could hold my ground if I need to.”

“How could I forget your incessant need to compete with everyone?”

“I do not.”

“Yes you do. Especially when I am back at the DEO, if I am there late, so are you.”

“I have a lot of work to catch up on because of you,” Alex throws back. She usually does because Lucy being out of the office gives her triple the paperwork for no reason. How does Lucy even notice?

Lucy hums on the other side of the line. “Say what you want Alex because there are only two reasons why you’d stay in the office.”

“Really? What would those reasons be?” Alex waits for the elevator doors to open.

“That you actually have work to do or you just want to spend time with me.”

Alex falters as she steps onto the elevator. _Is she flirting with me?_ Before Alex can respond, there’s a shuffle on the other side of the line. She can hear Lucy speaking Japanese for a hot second before she speaks to Alex.

“I’ve got to go now. You have everything handled?”

“Do you really want an answer?”

Lucy stifles a laugh. “Goodbye, Alex.” The line goes dead.

_ Well, that was weird? _


End file.
